


She doesn't like me.

by starbucks22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: A few months after the events of season 6, Romelle is still kinda new to the team. She thought that she got along fine with everyone... but that's probably not the case, and everyone noticed.





	She doesn't like me.

"Alright, this looks like a good place to land." 

Keith's voice, now much confident than it ever really tended to be, called out to the team. 

"Yeah, we really should stock up anyway," Pidge agreed. 

"And stretch our legs!" Lance called out. 

"Let's do it." 

It didn't take long for the group to touch ground on the unfamiliar planet, rushing out of their lions and talking excitedly. 

Keith smiled a bit as he heard Hunk and Pidge laughing at something that Lance had said, all three looking at each other, smiling bright. 

It didn't take long for Coran to head off in some direction, causing the others to follow some distance behind him as they all automatically assumed that he knew what he was doing. Well, besides Allura. She was rolling her eyes. 

Shiro had wandered off a bit and was walking beside Krolia, both making pleasant small talk. 

He was about to tag along with them once everyone started to go separate directions, but seeing the newest member of team Voltron forcing a smile on her face as she picked up something and handed it to Allura, stopped him. 

As he got a bit closer to the girls he heard something being said in a language he didn't know. Just because he didn't know what was said, doesn't mean he didn't know the tone of voice. 

He almost separated the two when he heard, in English now,

"I didn't ask for your opinion. I am doing just fine, thank you." 

"I know you didn't ask for my opinion. I'm giving it anyway."

"Look, I know we didn't meet under the best circumstances, but I'm more than ready and fully committed to this team, I don't know why you doubt me."

Keith, and Hunk, who was nearby, both saw Romelle close her eyes and breath in and out, forcing herself to remain calm. 

"This isn't good, Keith." Hunk mumbled. "What's happening?" 

"I have no idea." 

"I don't trust you because I don't know you," Allura said, not noticing that she was being a bit too loud.

"Yes. But Keith does, and I tried to do my part with everything that was happening with Lotor-" 

"Yes, I know that."

"Can't that be enough, for now?" 

"I don't doubt that you mean well," she said, in a voice that proved otherwise. 

Romelle dropped the fake smile and settled for glaring, instead. 

"I don't believe a word you're saying." 

Allura didn't say anything for a second. 

Keith took that as an opportunity to walk over and grab Romelle's arm. 

"Romelle! So, I was thinking, I could use your help to get some of the food, since everyone is doing something different. Will you help?" 

"I'd love to." 

The second they were away from everyone, she practically blew up. 

"GAH! Is she always like that?" 

"Like what?"

"Skeptical? Annoyed? Annoying? Please tell me she's not only like that to me."

"She was like that with everyone at one point or another. Don't take it personal."

"But I am! She just doesn't like me and I can't see why. I didn't do anything wrong."

Keith, aiming for casual, shrugged. "You did look ready to punch her."

"I probably wouldn't even know how to do it- I mean, why would I want to... I'm not very convincing, am I?" 

"Nope."

"Gah!" 

After a second, she continued. "I really thought we'd get along." 

"How come?" 

"Well, you know," Romelle sighed. "She thought everyone was dead, I was suspicious, here we are now and the princess knows who I am, which I didn't think would happen.... And now she hates me."

"She does not hate you." 

"She doesn't like me!" 

I'm not cut out for this, Keith thought.

"I'm not going to say things will go perfectly, okay? But at least you're trying."

There was a small nod as a response.

"... Keith?" 

"Yeah?" 

"We're friends, right?" 

He blinked, confused. When did she start doubting that? 

"Of course we are."

Romelle suddenly turned her head in his direction and grinned. 

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan fiction on Archive of our own, so please tell me your thoughts and suggestions, thanks!


End file.
